


Who else could I tell?

by TophatsandCavemen (behindbucky)



Category: BBC Sherlock, Doctor Who, Life, Sherlock - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Freeform, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Angst, Love, M/M, Multi, No Spoilers, Other, Sad, any characters - Freeform, musings, no character specifically, of sorts, poem, the pain, venting through fan fiction is the way we roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1264630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/behindbucky/pseuds/TophatsandCavemen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- For a second they were his to take but then she came and swept him away with charming looks and knowing smiles and all the confidence in the world to say “he’s mine”.  - </p>
<p>Any relationship, love senario you want. I was thinking about Mary/John/Sherlock when I wrote it but it could be anyone really. <br/>General Angst about loving someone who isn't yours to love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who else could I tell?

 

**\--**

**A** nd he watches from the shadows as they leave with another one. And he knows he missed his chance.

For a second they were his to take but then she came and swept him away with charming looks and knowing smiles and all the confidence in the world to say “he’s mine”.   
They still respond to him, still talk and laugh and lie, but lie they might and lie they do, to trick him it’s the same. 

And all’s the worst - that she knew but took him anyway. It’s not the same though, he feels it when they touch, lingering smiles he want so bad to steal saved only for the one that isn’t him. And kisses in the dark when they think no one can see, prompts shedding tears that no one can ever see. His heart, the ice-cube that melts and freezes harder than rock will shatter soon.   
“If only it were me”  
It’s human and weak and painful all the same. All the cliches in the world couldn’t save him now.   
So dance and dance and dance and talk to me of marriage, of love, commitment and the rest of forever, remind me of my faults. To slow, to shy, to different. Weeks and months may pass and soon the pain is nought but lingering, erupting into stars that tear at him given a single touch. I’ll watch you go, and smile for you, your happiness that could be mine.  
I’d say that’s all that matters now, your happiness, but i’m lying so I shan’t.   
I lost you, and she found you before I had.   
And now I’ll live and no-one else will know but me, for who else could I tell?

\--

**Author's Note:**

> Well... I wonder whether that made any sense??? I'm not sure it does, I kinda wanted a vent for shit in my own life and this seemed a way to do it...   
> Thanks for reading though lovelies! :) x Any comments are greatly loved :P


End file.
